


Sleep Easy

by peachgal743



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Reginald Hargreeves A+ parenting, allison is a sweetheart, im sorry klaus its not what u deserve, rated teen because of some description of ghostly injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachgal743/pseuds/peachgal743
Summary: Klaus can't sleep. The ghosts won't shut up.Set sometime before Five disappeared and before he started using drugs to cope. Basically I wrote this bc I'm obsessed with the umbrella academy now and i couldn't resist writing about Klaus before the events of the first season. He's just such a compelling character!





	Sleep Easy

   Klaus closes his eyes in a vain attempt at getting the child sitting at the foot of his bed to go away. She’s around the same age as him, maybe twelve at the oldest. She hums to herself, some song Klaus thinks he’s heard somewhere but can’t quite place. When he opens his eyes, she’s still there, kicking her feet in the air. On the upswing they soundlessly move into the empty space without disturbing the air, and on the downswing they kick right through his mattress, phasing in and out of his vision. Her hair is plaited on her right side, but Klaus can see where the other half of her face is horrifically burned. The hair there is short and fried, and the flesh on the left side of her face hangs on by threads, cooked through and and charcoal black color. He can’t look for too long, so instead he focuses on her feet, which are normal (even if her shoes are ugly).

   He swallows hard, trying desperately to suppress the bubbling of fear he can feel surging in his chest. Dad had told him his fear of the dead makes him weak, useless. But the mausoleum had been terrifying, and now he can’t close his eyes without ending up back there, sitting on the stone floor while a million voices shriek at him in an awful cacophony. The girl isn’t screaming at him though, not yet. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

   At the sound of his frightened sigh, the girl whips her head to him, braid whipping in time with the singed hair on the other side. She looks at him for a moment before beginning to cry. No tears come from her burnt eye, but the flesh there does bunch up as she tries to sob through her half deformed mouth.

   “What happened?,” she sobs, “where are my parents?”

   Klaus says nothing, the hot feeling in his throat keeps him from even screaming in fear.

   “Where are they?” She’s getting louder now, slamming her small fists into the mattress only to have them sink through.

   “I can still feel the fire! I thought it was gone! Where am I?” She’s screaming between loud sobs.

   Klaus can’t take it anymore. He springs out of bed and runs to the door, leaping over a pile of dirty laundry. He looks behind as he reaches for the doorknob. The girl has gotten up in an attempt to follow him, but falls to her knees when she finds her legs can’t support her. She sobs bitterly into the carpet. Klaus rushes into the hallway and slams the door behind him.

   The drafty hallway welcomes him. He can still hear the girl asking for her parents from behind his door. He can’t think of where to go. Luther would say the same things Dad does. Vanya could never understand him, and Five would laugh at him. Ben fell asleep after the mission today, exhausted from using his power. Diego would look at him awkwardly, but if he’s in the right mood he might help. Allison is his best bet though. He scurries to her room on lanky legs, knocking on the door softly when he reaches the end of the seemingly endless hall. A sleepy Allison comes to the door, rubbing her eyes.

   “Do you need help getting to sleep?” she asks, concern lacing her tone. Klaus finds that he can’t do anything but nod. She ushers him into the room, closing the door behind them softly. Klaus stumbles over to her bed and collapses, throat dry and head dizzy with nerves. He curls in on himself, on his side with his knees by his chin, curly hair pressed into the sheets. Allison lays down beside him after grabbing a book and a flashlight from her bedside table.

   “Once upon a time,” she begins, and Klaus starts to breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is embarrassingly bad! i just really felt like writing something about my poor child Klaus for funsies. Leave a comment if u wanna chat about how amazing this series is!


End file.
